Quote:Renee Walker
This is a list of memorable quotes from Renee Walker. Day 7 * Jack Bauer: Are you okay? * Renee Walker: What do you think, Jack? You shot me and buried me alive. * Renee Walker: Then Dubaku knows that Marika is working with us: he will kill her, Jack. We should not have used her like this. * Jack Bauer: We didn't have a choice, she was our only asset. * Renee Walker: She's not an asset, Jack, she's a human being! * Jack Bauer: What we did wasn't wrong. It was necessary. * Renee Walker: I read your file. When your wife was killed, did you feel that? Or did you just tell yourself that was necessary?! * Jack Bauer: What do you want from me?! * Renee Walker: (to Jack) I just want to know that you feel something. I want to know that you feel the same kind of pain that I do. (slaps him) Do you feel that!? (slaps again) Do you feel that!? * Jack Bauer: By the way, that stunt you pulled by the car? You ever pull your weapon on me again, you better intend to use it. * Renee Walker: I did. * Renee Walker: Larry, I have seen Jack do some terrible things today, things that I still can't justify. But he has been right every time. And, you know what? I-I can't help but think that maybe if we just stayed out of his way, none of this would've happened. * Renee Walker: Jack. * Jack Bauer: Could you give us a moment? * Paramedic: Dr. Macer wants you at the hospital. * Jack Bauer: It’s all right. She can wait. Thank you. What happened? * Renee Walker: He’s denying everything. Claims that we don’t have a case against him. * Jack Bauer: Is he right? * Renee Walker: Maybe – which means he has absolutely no reason to tell us who else is involved in this with him. But I can make him talk. If we don’t find these people, one day they will launch another attack… and I don’t see how I can live with myself knowing that there was something I could have done to stop it. I don’t know what to do. * Jack Bauer: I can’t tell you what to do. I’ve been wrestling with this one my whole life. I see fifteen people held hostage on a bus, and everything else goes out the window. I will do whatever it takes to save them – and I mean whatever it takes. I guess maybe I thought if I save them I could save myself… * Renee Walker: Do you regret anything that you did today? * Jack Bauer: No. But then again, I don’t work for the F.B.I. * Renee Walker: I don’t understand. * Jack Bauer: You took an oath. You made a promise to uphold the law. When you cross that line, it always starts off with a small step. Before you know it, you’re running as fast as you can in the wrong direction just to justify what you started in the first place. These laws were written by much smarter men than me. And in the end, I know that these laws have to be more important than the fifteen people on the bus. I know that’s right. In my mind I know that’s right. I – I just don’t think my heart could ever have lived with that. (Renee is close to tears) I guess the only advice I can give you is try to make choices that you can live with. * Renee Walker: (with teary eyes) I don’t know what to say. * Jack Bauer: (gently caresses her face and then takes her hand) Don’t say anything at all. (she sheds a tear) * Paramedic: Mr. Bauer, we really need to go. (paramedics take Jack away) Day 8 * Renee Walker: (to Jack) Here we are, me and my babysitter. ("Day 8: 7:00pm-8:00pm") * Jack Bauer: This is over... This is over! * Renee Walker: Maybe for you Jack, but I'm just getting started. ("Day 8: 7:00pm-8:00pm") * Renee Walker: (to Jack after cutting off an informant's thumb) Find something to cauterize that wound. ("Day 8: 7:00pm-8:00pm") * Renee Walker: This was the only play Jack; you would've done the same thing. * Jack Bauer: The play was to get him to cooperate! * Renee Walker: He WILL cooperate! * Jack Bauer: How do you figure? ("Day 8: 8:00pm-9:00pm") * Ziya Dakhilov: (screams in agony) Renee! * ' Renee Walker': Shut up, Ziya. * Ziya Dakhilov: Renee! * ' Renee Walker': I’ll give you painkillers as soon as we get outta here. * Ziya Dakhilov: What did you do? * ' Renee Walker': I got the bracelet off, alright. I did you a favor. * Ziya Dakhilov: You crazy bitch! You cut off thumb! * Renee Walker: Look, what’s done is done. You can either stay here and whine about it like a baby or come with me and be a rich man. ("Day 8: 8:00pm-9:00pm") * Vladimir Laitanan: You know, Renee, now that you mention it, there is something different about you, too. * Renee Walker: How do you mean? * Vladimir Laitanan: Your eyes, your skin... you look like hell. * Renee Walker: Well, it's hard to look your best with a gun in your face. ("Day 8: 8:00pm-9:00pm") * Vladimir Laitanan: You know, Renee, I had almost forgotten how much fun you are. You're not like other women; you have balls. * Renee Walker: You always did say the nicest things. ("Day 8: 8:00pm-9:00pm") * Renee Walker: You want the truth? I'll tell you the truth. You were right. You were right - I am sick. I am so sick of livin' like this. The truth is, even if you let me walk right now, I have nowhere to go and no one to go to. You don’t wanna do this deal? Fine. Then you might as well just kill me, because this deal is the only thing that I have. Besides you wouldn't be doing anything that I haven't already tried myself. Do it. Do it!! Pull the trigger!! ("Day 8: 8:00pm-9:00pm") * Renee Walker: (to Vladimir) Wow. Never heard you apologize for anything. It’s definitely a first. * Vladimir Laitanan: Look, I’m just trying to make things right. You don’t have to be such a bitch about it. * Renee Walker: (sarcastically) Was I being a bitch? Maybe I should apologize. ("Day 8: 9:00pm-10:00pm") * Renee Walker: Jack, I don’t know how to say this so I’m just going to say it cause I need to make sure I’m not misunderstanding but… when you said that I have you … * Jack Bauer: I meant it like it sounded. * Renee Walker: So now what do we do? * Jack Bauer: We'll figure it out. ("Day 8: 12:00am-1:00am") * Renee Walker: Jack, listen, I know that we've said a lot of things to each other, and you've made promises to me about... I just want you to know that I'm not gonna hold you to them. It's been a terrible day, and I know, that we-we say things in the moment, and I just... I don't want you to... (Jack kisses her) ("Day 8: 8:00am-9:00am") * Renee Walker: (Last line) Jack...! ("Day 8: 8:00am-9:00am") Walker, Renee